Star From The Future
by itsRailgun
Summary: A mysterious boy claimed himself as someone who came from the future to meet Mikoto. And what more, he calls Mikoto 'Mama' and Touma 'Papa! By the time being, they are getting used with how this boy call them, and soon found out about this boy's secret. About his reason why he traveled back to the past... to alter the history, to change the future. [KamiKoto fanfic!]


**A/N:**

 **I'm back with a grand new story…though I must finish my other stories too… A fanfic dedicated to my friend who asked me to make a KamiKoto fanfic. :P**

 **OOOXXXOOO**

 **Star From The Future**

 **OOOXXXOOO**

 **ORIGINAL STORY by** Kamachi Kazuma

 **ORIGINAL FANFIC by** itsRailgun (FanFictionNet Member ID #6329157)

 **OOOXXXOOO**

* * *

 _Long time ago, when I was still a kid, my Mama told me something…_

" _Strong, doesn't mean you have a power to do everything… But, you have to accept that there's something that you alone can't do even when you gain an absolute power…"_

 _At first, I didn't know what does it mean._

 _It's like a vague thing to me._

 _I can't really see the hidden meaning behind those words…_

 _Hence… I left it like that, without seeking for an answer to my confusion._

 _I thought, it's just something that I would understand by the time being._

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this treatment?!" A spiky-haired boy shouted to a girl in front of him.

"Shut up, you idiot! I will win this time!" Came the reply from the girl.

"Please, just let me enjoy this _what-supposed-to-be-my-peaceful-night_ moment! Finally I got my alone time without a black hole nun in my dorm, so—"

"No… Excuses!" The girl sent something to the boy's direction. That something has a shape of black smoke whip, and it made a bee-like noise. It cut through the air.

The moment the boy saw this, he extended his right arm and went into a defense stance. Soon, a breaking glass sound broke into the air.

And so the night ended for him just like usual; the girl chased him around until late at night while sending electricity to his direction.

* * *

It was way past midnight when the boy reached his dorm. He shoved his right hand to his pocket searching for the key to his room.

"Hah… Finally I can enjoy my time…"

He mumbled.

Hand was still searching for his room key somewhere in his pocket.

After minutes of searching showed no result, cold sweat ran down his cheek.

"H… Huh? Whe-where is my key?"

A realization hit him. With his usual level of _luck_ , it'd be possible he dropped the key somewhere during that chasing moment with a certain girl.

"N-no way… Such misfortune!"

He pressed his forehead to his room door with tears running down from his eyes.

Hesitatingly, he stood up and went to his dorm supervisor to get another key after being yelled at.

* * *

The next morning, two girls were walking to their school. One with chestnut hair, and another with auburn hair. They were wearing uniform that belong to a prestige school in Academy City, Tokiwadai Middle School.

"Onee-sama, what's your plan for this Sunday?"

Shirai Kuroko, a first year student at Tokiwadai Middle School, asked her older roommate which was currently walking beside her.

"Hmm… I don't have any particular plan to do." The older girl, Misaka Mikoto, replied.

"Then! Let's have a date!" Shouted the younger one.

"No."

Shocked from the quick response, Kuroko froze at her current position.

"I know what would happen if I ever agreed to hang out with the two of us only. Perfectly." Mikoto closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Kiiiiiii! This must be because of that ape you always reject my invitation!" Dark aura surrounded the younger girl.

"This has nothing to do with that idiot. I'll be going now." She turned her back to her raging roommate.

That's when she noticed a boy around her age eyeing her intensely from a far, behind a huge tree. He has black and spiky hair, sharp navy blue eyes… And more importantly, his overall appearances somehow resembles a certain idiot's.

When Mikoto's eyes met with that boy, he instantly threw a genuine smile to her which made her heart skipped a beat.

No, no, no. Not because Mikoto fell in _love_ with the boy she just saw, but it was merely because it felt like she was seeing Kamijou Touma's smile.

…She froze.

"His smile…?" She mumbled low enough so Kuroko couldn't hear her.

 _Wha… What did I just think?_ His _smile? Why am I thinking about him? It's not like I'm in l-l-lo-lo—GAAHHH!_

She suddenly shouted out loud, making Kuroko and other passer-by to look with a strange look at the Railgun.

"O-Onee-sama!? Wh-what happened?!" Kuroko teleported to Mikoto's side.

However, the older girl didn't give any answer and walked away from the Teleporter to approach the mysterious boy who stalked her.

Can she really say he is stalking her? Whatever it is, she needed to know this boy's intention. She has a hunch this boy isn't her normal fans.

"You… Who are you? What's your business with me?" Mikoto asked the boy when she reach his hiding spot.

The boy revealed himself as he moved from his hiding place to have a proper talk with Mikoto.

He kept his smile on place.

"You are… Misaka Mikoto, right?"

Mikoto nodded hesitantly.

"Hehe… Finally I found you." He grinned.

"H-huh?" Mikoto raised her eyebrow, confused. _Who is this boy?_

"Haruto. It's my name. I come from the future just to meet you, Mama." The boy whose name is Haruto hugged Mikoto after he said that.

… _What?_

They fell in a long silence.

Kuroko's jaws were dropped at the statement.

"Mama? Why you don't say anything?" Haruto released the hug and stared at the young Mama in front of him.

Her eyes were blank. It seemes she's still in shock from how the boy called her.

(Un)fortunately, there's Kuroko who started the first comment on that.

"Who do you call 'Mama', you Ape No. 2?!" The Teleporter readied her metal spikes between her fingers. Her eyes glinted in red just like a hyena targetting its prey.

"You must be Shirai Kuroko-san, Mama's roommate." His gesture showed no fear upon Kuroko's threat. He was as calm as before.

"Kiiiiiii! Don't you dare to call Onee-sama 'Mama'! She is still a pure maiden whose body is still far from anyone's touches!"

"That's why I told you I'm from the future, Kuroko- _ba_ -san."

"Don't talk nonsense! I can't accept someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere and claim himself as Onee-sama's son!"

"But it's—" His words interrupted by a new voice entering the scene.

"Ah, Biribiri and Shirai-san? Good morning." He casually walked in and waved his hand.

"Gah?! Ape No. 1…" Kuroko glanced over her shoulder to see the spiky haired boy.

Meanwhile, Mikoto jerked up at his voice calling her nickname and she was back to alive. "Yo-you! Stop calling me 'Biribiri'! I have my own name!" She sent her iron sand whip at Kamijou who just entered the scene.

"Whoa?!" He quickly blocked Mikoto's attack with his right hand. "Why are you suddenly attack me?!"

Kuroko watched with eyes widen upon seeing her Onee-sama's attack getting blocked easily by the 'Ape'.

Without giving an answer to Kamijou's question, she turned to Haruto who was looking at Kamijou Touma with somewhat sad eyes.

"And what's wrong with you claiming me as your Mama?" She put her left hand on her hip.

"Mama?" Kamijou repeated what he thought he heard it wrong.

But seconds later, it's Kamijou's turn to receive the shock from Haruto.

"Papa! Finally I can meet up with you too!"

* * *

 **OOOXXXOOO**

 **That's for chapter 1. Sorry it's too short. =="**

 **I need a beta for this one, preferably English native speaker to check my grammar. Send me a PM if you're interested with this story to discuss about this. :3**

 **Well then, see ya on next chapter (or story).**


End file.
